46,XY individuals born with conditions of intersexuality can be reared as either male or female, depending upon an individual's medical, familial and cultural situation. Currently, very little information exists on the long-term outcome of such patients. The goal of the present study is to determine the endocrinological, surgical and psychological outcome of adult 46,XY intersex patients. Specifically, the question of whether it is optimal to raise such individuals as males or females will be investigated. Subjects include all 46,XY intersex patients treated in the Johns Hopkins Pediatric Endocrine Clinic over the past fifty years. Only subjects 21 years and older are eligible to participate. Subjects are first asked to complete a Life Inventory Survey to assess their adult adjustment to their condition. Then, subjects are asked to participate in a urological/gynecological and endocrine exam.